thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, better known by his core name of Thrawn, is the leader of the Empire of the Hand for Era 1, the Imperial leader for Era 2, and the choice of title character of the Thrawn's Revenge mod. He commands the Chimaera, an ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer. Biography Wookieepedia's Entry: Mitth'raw'nuruodo, better known by his core name Thrawn(pronounced /Thräwn/), and misinterpreted as Mitthrawdo by Vicelord Siv Kav, was a male Chiss who served in the naval forces of the Galactic Empire and became the only alien Grand Admiral. Regarded by many as the best military strategist in the navy, he rose to a position of power despite the Empire's strict speciesist policies. Thrawn began his career as an officer in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force in the Unknown Regions, where he demonstrated his ruthless commitment to eradicating threats to the Ascendancy. These early threats included an advance force of scouts of the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong species, though at that point the Chiss knew them only as the "Far Outsiders". However, many of Thrawn's ways were contrary to that of Chiss society, which rejected offensive and preventive strikes. In 27 BBY, he first met the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who held a secret double identity as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, after having destroyed part of Sidious’s private task force. However, they both agreed with the threat posed by the Unknown Regions, most notably by the Far Outsiders. The two sealed their informal agreement when Thrawn destroyed the Republic exploration ship Outbound Flight lest it draw the Far Outsiders toward the Republic, killing many members of the Jedi Order in the process. Thrawn’s continued preventive strikes led the Chiss to exile him on an uninhabited world far in the fringes of the Chiss Ascendancy. In 19 BBY, soon after Palpatine reformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Imperial Navy officer Voss Parck encountered Thrawn in the Unknown Regions and brought him to Emperor Palpatine. Already aware of Thrawn’s command skills, Palpatine approved his admission to the Imperial Navy. Over time, Thrawn climbed the Imperial ladder, believing that he could better defend against the the threat of the oncoming Yuuzhan Vong as an Imperial officer than if he returned to the Chiss, and circa 2 ABY became the thirteenth Grand Admiral in the Imperial Navy. The Chiss officer fought both the Rebel Allianceand rogue Imperial officers. Simultaneously, he pacified the Unknown Regions and established a secret empire of his own, believing that only a strong military government could protect the galaxy’s diverse species from annihilating each other, and to serve as a bulwark against the Yuuzhan Vong. The Grand Admiral remained in the Unknown Regions around the time of the Battle of Endor, which saw the death of Palpatine and the subsequent breakdown of the Empire under rival warlords. He returned in 8 ABY to take control of the remaining Imperial forces and crush the New Republic, the successor state to the Alliance. Although the Grand Admiral was able to deal the New Republic several mighty blows in a massive campaign the following year, his unexpected death prevented him from destroying the fledgling government. Thrawn perished in the Battle of Bilbringi at the hand of Rukh, his Noghri bodyguard, who had recently learned that the Empire had betrayed his people. Even though his death led to the further fragmentation of the Empire, Thrawn left behind several clones of himself and an empire still unknown to the New Republic in preparation for yet-unknown threats to the galaxy. Use Ingame Thrawn's healthy command bonus, which grants +25% health, +10% damage, +10% shield, and +15% speed is a significant step up from the relatively weak Imperial commanders of era 1. In additon, the Chimaera is stil a powerful combatant in era 2, where the Empire of the Hand and New Republic have yet to gain access to their ships like the Phalanx or the ships of the New Class Modernization Program, respectively, and Thrawn's "focus fire" ability is excellent for coordinating attacks on larger ships. Unfortunatley, not only does Thrawn command in an era that is immediately followed by one where the Remnant is arguably the dominant faction in both technology and leadership, he also leads in the only era where the Remnant cannot construct any sort of Dreadnought. While the units that are unlocked in era 2, such as the Scimitar Assault Bomber or Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser (which can still be built after his death) grant the Remnant more options in regards to its smaller, cheaper craft, they pale in comparison to the raw might of the ships found in era 3, under Palpatine. However, era 3 is also the period in which the New Republic and Empire of the Hand begin to deploy their more advanced ships. Players should take all of these aspects into account, along with their current tactical situation, when deciding when to advance to the next era. Category:Faction Leaders Category:Imperial Remnant Heroes Category:Empire of the Hand Heroes